


Pet

by ceywoozle



Series: One Word Bottomjohn Prompts [59]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: All Dialogue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceywoozle/pseuds/ceywoozle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the One Word Bottomjohn Prompt Series.</p><p>Further bedroom discussions of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet

"Please?"

"No, Sherlock."

"But—"

"No."

"Fine. I’ll just wait till you’re at work. Or distracted."

"Jesus. _Unnnnh Jesus, Sherlock._ Fuc _k. Again.”_

"There, yeah? God John, make that face again. I love it when you’re this tight."

"I was wondering why you waited till now to have this discussion. Oh _fuck yes.”_

"See how easy it is distract you?"

"Christ, Sherlock. Not even your penis is magical enough to make me forget this. We’re not getting a bloody pet. Who’s going to feed it? Who’s going to— _unngh! God yes yes oh god—_ walk it?”

"You— _god John—_ will.”

"Piss off and do that again please."

"Fine. _I_ will. Did you—did you just _snort_ at me?”

"Sometimes you bloody need to be snorted at."

"I’ve never had anyone snort at me while I’ve had my cock up their arse before."

"I can’t imagine why not. Seriously, Sherlock. What happens when you’re in your Mind Palace? Or on a case? Or if something happens when we’re on a case and we don’t come home?"

"Mrs Hudson."

"I’m sure she’d love that."

"She needs to get out of the house more anyway."

"Sherlock. Nooo _ooooooo oh god oh fuck Jesus bloody Christ yes yes yes yessss!”_

_"John. Oh god John John JohnjohnjohnjohnjohnjOHN!"_

"Sherlock. Jesus. Oh my god. That was amazing."

"Yes, I know, I’m quite good. How about a cat?"

"A _cat?”_

"It doesn’t need to be walked and we could just leave it extra food out when we’re on cases. Also Mrs Hudson loves cats."

"No she doesn’t."

"Yes, well, she will once she gets to know it."

"Sherlock—"

"I’ll do the shopping for a month. And I’ll let you name it."

"And you have to clean the bathroom."

"I _hate_ cleaning the bathroom.”

"You’re the one who wants a bloody pet."

"Fine!"

"Fine. Jesus. A _cat.”_

"I’m going to name it ‘Hamish’."

_"Sherlock!"_


End file.
